Wind of change (a Markiplier fanfiction)
by Stridergal95
Summary: When Chloe is dragged to a party she does not want to go to her life changes forever. She is saved by someone she never thought she would meet and together they learn a dark secret the hero didn't even know he had. (warning there is smut scenes and trigger warning to assault )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chloe sat in the corner of her friends living room slightly annoyed at the situation she has found herself in. When her best friend Liza invited her over tonight she failed to mention the party that was going to be happening at the same time. She had her ear buds in watching the room tensely. Chloe pulled her hood of the black hoodie down ever so slightly lower over her eyes just enough that it would make anyone who dared to come close to think twice. Her raven black hair was tucked neatly inside the hood to also make anyone second guess if she was truly a girl or not. It helped that her slim figure was hidden by the oversized hoodie the thought made her smirk slightly.

She hadn't seen her friend since she had arrived and was getting very annoyed at this point. Just as she was about to just ditch this horrible evening Liza finally found her and frowned immediately.

"Dare god Chloe you chose to wear that tonight," Liza pouted and reached out gripping Chloe's wrist dragging her up and towards the stairs. If it had been anyone else Chloe might have gone to jail for beating someone.

"Well this is what I wear when I think we are just hanging out watching movies," Chloe grumbled letting herself be dragged. Liza had been her best friend for years and everyone questioned why. They were exact opposites and Chloe surprisingly liked it that way. She knew she needed someone a little more social in her life to make sure she didn't become a hermit.

"Well…" Liza had no retort for that comment, she knew she had tricked her friend into coming to a party. "Oh, quiet I will just have to give you my clothes so you can I don't know look like a girl and not a hobo," Liza grumbled back. Chloe finally started to fight the grip knowing full well what Liza was trying to do.

"Liza no please I like hiding in my baggy clothes please," She pleaded wondering when Liza got so strong. She frowned as Liza opened her bedroom and shut them both inside. Chloe glared at her friend crossing her arms. "You know if you want me to dress in your clothes you are going to have to do it yourself," Chloe smirked hoping that this would be the end of the idea. Oh, was she wrong, Liza tackled her down stripping her of her clothes before digging through her own closet for an outfit that would be perfect for her grumpy friend. Chloe tried to cover as much as her naked body as humanly possible.

"Here we go this is perfect," Liza whipped around to show Chloe the shorts that were an inch away from being underwear and a tank top the at least was slightly Chloe's style by having a Five nights at Freddy's video game logo on it. The whole thing screamed 'Hey look at me and all the modesty I don't have,' Chloe huffed out a breath and turned to reach for her old clothes. Liza cut her off throwing the outfit at her. "Change into this I am going to hide these for the rest of the night," Liza stuck out her tongue before slipping out of the room.

"Someone is going to have to remind me why I'm friends with her," she mumbled under breath as she slipped on the skimpy clothes. She left her hair down so it could at least cover some shame, It stopped just about her breasts which was find by her. She was happy that Liza at least left her, her favorite pair of sneaker. Though they both knew that was more for personal safety than anything else, Chloe couldn't make it five steps in anything with a heel before falling flat on her face. Chloe decided against looking in the mirror as she slipped out and reluctantly headed downstairs.

She managed to get downstairs without anyone really noticing her. Chloe let out a deep sigh and went about hunting down Liza to at least hide behind her for the rest of the night.

"Well, well what do we have here," A slurred voice came from behind her. She stiffened and kept walking deciding it was better to ignore the voice than to turn and acknowledge that it was even there. She made it all of a couple feet before a strong hand gripped her shoulder turning her to face him. "Don't ignore me," It was a boy no older than nineteen, his eyes had a slight glaze to them from the alcohol that she didn't have to stand close to smell all over him.

"I will ignore who I please," she said her voice even as she tried to pull out of his grip. He held firm and she was starting to get annoyed. She focused on that feeling because the other option was not what she wanted this man or any other to see on her face. He glared down at her tightening his grip a drunken smile playing on his lips. Chloe winced knowing that it would leave a bruise on her pale skin.

"Oh, come on sweet lips I can show you a good time," He pulled her closer and tried to kiss her. Out of instinct she brought her knee up to meet his crouch. She pulled away and darted for the kitchen as he doubled over in pain and the other party goes collectively laughed at his frailer and pain. Chloe was trying to catch her breath and not tremble as she looked around trying to find Liza.

Chloe spent a good twenty minutes searching for her friend while keeping an eye around every corner for the boy she humiliated. She took a deep breath and texted Liza, who she knew didn't have her phone on her during this party, that something had come up and she had to leave. She ran for the door and quickly left the cold air hitting her making her shiver. She groaned but didn't have time or the nerve to head back in to find her old clothes; she would just have to find them tomorrow while she chewed her friend out for everything. She looked around and started off down the road to her home. She knew it would be a long walk and cursed herself for not bringing her car.

"I'll pick you up don't worry about it girlfriend," Chloe mumbled a mock at what her friend had said earlier that day. She held herself trying to keep some sort of heat in her body.

She was about half way back to her home as she entered the little town that separated her house and Liza's it had to be around two in the morning at this point no doubt the party was still in full swing. Chloe hopped that Liza had gotten her text by now so she wouldn't be freaking out; though it would serve her right. She was deep in thought not noticing the second set of footsteps that followed her own. She passed by a dark alley way not thinking twice before someone grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into the darken side street.

"I told you not to ignore me," The familiar voice made her blood run cold. She was thrown to the ground the boy blocking the way of escape. Her should barked in pain as it connected with the dirty hard ground. She looked up as he started to come closer.

"S..Stop don't come any closer," she whimpered out and cursed herself for not sounding braver. The only answer she got was a chuckle. She started to back away as much as possible trying to get to her feet. Before Chloe knew it her back had hit the dead end of the wall. Her heart was hammering in her chest as fear truly took her over. The boy stepped close and gripped her throat to keep her in place and ad a bit of pressure so she knew what would happen if she struggled. Chloe winced and struggled for a firm breath but all that could come out was a wheezing noise that sounded more like a balloon losing air. He pressed himself against her body leaning into to rip the left strap of her tank top exposing her part of her breast and bare shoulder, why did she let Liza talk her into not wearing a bra. He leaned and bit down on her bare shoulder causing her to cry out and tears to run down her face. He brought his knee between her legs pressing on the sensitive area and she hated herself for it feeling even the slightest bit good. She tried to hold back her sobs as he went to move to her breast.

"I can promise I won't be gentle," he growled into her ear about to unbutton her shorts before something hard hit the boy in the back of the head causing him to turn around letting her go to fall to the ground. She gasped out breathes as she hyper ventilated holding herself. Someone was standing at the end of the alley way. She could tell the person was male but other than that she couldn't make out much.

"I suggest you leave her alone," The voice was soft yet full of rage. She knew that voice but couldn't quite place the name. Her attacker let out a low laugh.

"Or what, why don't you just run along nothing for you to see here just having some fun with the bitch over there," he pointed his thumb back to Chloe still couldn't slow her breathing. She felt like she was about to pass out, but she fought not to, she had to keep herself calm. The other male stiffened at the words and came closer to the pair.

"I will not let you do as you wish to this poor girl," He was now right in front of the attacker and connected his fist with the boy's jaw. He hit the ground with a groan before standing and trying to punch back. The savior was quick and managed to step out of reach before letting his foot meet his ribcage. A small trickle of blood came from the boy's mouth as he struggled to his feet. He looked from Chloe to the hero and glared before running off. Chloe let out a whimper that caught the attention of the man who ran to her side. She was trembling so hard her muscles ached and she was afraid her teeth would break from the force of the termers.

"Are you hurt?" His words were laced with worry as he looked her over looking for any damage. She shook her head keeping her eyes down tears still streaming down her cheeks. He nodded and pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders pausing at the bite mark and bruise that was already starting to spread. He clenched his jaw helping her to her feet. Chloe stumbled leaning into him noting the warmth of his touch. "What's your name?" He asked carefully not wanting to make this worse.

"C…Chloe, " she answered meekly finally looking up to meet his eyes. They were the deepest chocolate brown she had ever seen. His grip was strong yet gently as well causing her to relax at his touch.

"Hello Chloe my name is Mark," He said simply with a goofy gentle smile. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized where she had heard his voice before. Liza was obsessed with him he was a youtuber.

"Like Mark from Markiplier," she blinked at him before she felt her knees give out. He scooped her up into his arms as he walked them both out of the alley way.

"Well yes are you a fan," he didn't look at her, he just kept his eyes alert for any other danger as he walked her towards what she assumed to be his car.

"Not exactly my friend is so I have seen a few of your videos well heard any way," she admitted sheepishly. Mark nodded carefully as he set her down just long enough for him to be able to open the door and slide her into the passenger seat buckling her up. "W..where are we going," she asked as she ran to the other side getting in and starting up the car turning the heat on high.

"I am going to take you to the hospital to get checked out," he said plainly pulling away from the curb. She bit her lip but didn't object knowing she had some minor injuries. She closed her eyes loving the heat that was engulfing her and soon it dragged her under into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mark Pulled into the hospital parking lot and looked over at the sleeping female. He frowned to himself wondering how everything ended up like this. He was just about to leave to head home after a night out with Tyler when he heard her scream. The fear that laced it struck him to the core and had his feet moving before he even knew what was happening. He tried to shake the memory of that scream out of his head but it kept its talons rooted in his mind. He parked the car and walked around gently lifting her out of the car trying not to wake her up. He stepped into the emergency room waiting area as two nurses ran out after seeing the scene.

"What happened?!" the male nurse said placing out a call for help from the trauma center.

"She was attacked by a male I came upon the scene and chased him off," Mark stated his voice flat as they took Chloe from his arms. His arms stayed lifted for a moment longer before dropping to his sides. He was anxious for some reason at not having her in his arms. He started to follow after them as they took her into a room to be checked on.

"Sir if you are not family you need to stay out here for now," The female nurse stated as the doors closed off his vision of the girl. He clenched his jaw but didn't push the issue. He sat in a nearby chair his knee bouncing nervously.

Chloe groaned waking to the feeling of hands on her wrist and shoulder. She shot up in a panic the events coming back to her. The nurses and doctor pushed her back down as she fought them.

"Mam you are in the hospital no one is going to hurt you," the oldest female nurse said trying to sooth her panic. It took a moment but soon Chloe relaxed looking around.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" The doctor spoke walking closer looking at the bruised bite mark on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and nodded tears slipping past once more. "Can you tell us about it?" His voice softened as he placed a hand on hers gently.

"I was at a party earlier and had shrugged off this guy's advances and I guess he didn't like that," her voice was quiet enough that the doctor barely heard her. She told what she could stumbling over some details that were too painful to remember.

"Well Chloe it seems to me that you were lucky that the young man in the waiting room came a crossed you," the doctor smiled slightly looking at some test results that had come back while she was asleep. "other than the nasty looking bite and some bruises you are all good," he nodded more to himself than anyone else. Chloe held back a glare at the mention of being all good. The was the last thing she felt about the whole thing. "I know you have been through a lot tonight but there is a police man here that would like to go over some things with you," Like on que the officer stepped in before ushering all the nurses out only allowing the doctor to stay. Chloe was not thrilled about having to share the story again but she stuttered it out as fast as she could to get it over with. The officer asked her question that made her hot stop like are you sure this happened? Which she answered with a point to her shoulder annoyed that he would even have to ask that question. He sighed and reasked the question in a different way. This time he asked if it just wasn't a lover fight that went too far? Chloe's bottom lip began to tremble as she didn't fight the glare she shot the officer. He took this as a sign to leave but not before handing her his card and promising her that he would be calling to check in on her later. She didn't even look at him as he left. The doctor went to get the discharge papers ready and sent a nurse to get Mark from the lobby.

It didn't take Mark long to make it to her room. He stood in her door way breathing like he just ran a mile. She smiled weakly at him his jacket still around her.

"I'm glad to hear that you are awake," He said stepping closer. He stopped himself from going to her side and holding her. He didn't understand why he had this urge for a girl he just met. He chalked it up to his instinct to comfort people.

"Thank you for saving me," she looked down as she said the words part of her wishing he would come and hold her as the fears of the night started to take over her body. He nodded as answer and walked over helping her stand. She was still a little shaky but was standing better than before.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later handing all the papers over to Chloe explaining things she needs to do in the next few days to take care of her shoulder. She nodded and let Mark lead her out to his car.

"I'll take you home," he stated closing her door and making his way to the driver's side. She curled her knees to her chest burring herself deeper into the warmth and scent of his jacket. She told him her address and he punched it into his GPS so she wouldn't have to give him directions. The whole way home she peaked over to him a few times but mostly kept staring out the window. Part of her was terrified she would see that boy again ready to attack once more. It took them only half an hour to make it back to her home. She lived with one room mate who was really only living there so neither one had to pay rent on their own. She opened her door and slipped out of the car looking back to Mark only to thank him. He nodded and watched her dart inside the door of her small house and sighed looking around the property once more before driving off just as paranoid of something happening again.

Chloe darted up the steps to her bedroom before locking the bedroom door behind her. She turned on all the lights and pulled at her cell phone noticing there was no missed texts or calls. She dropped it on the floor and sat on her bed as she let everything crash down on her. Her sobs felt like they could have shaken the house to pieces. She curled up letting the tears consume her until she once more fell asleep.

Chloe woke in the late afternoon Mark's jacket wrapped around her small frame she smiled ever so slightly at it before blinking sitting straight up. She cursed herself for not giving it back and wondered if he would think she was some creepy fan. Her bones and muscles hurt worse than the night before and she groaned picking up her cell to see several missed calls. She smirked at the panic that her friend was feeling but soon felt horrible for the thought. She called Liza back and it didn't take more than one ring before Liza's voice boomed over the mic.

"Oh my God Chloe where the hell did you go last night?" Chloe bit her lip at the anger in her friend's voice.

"There was the creep who wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't find you so I went home," She answered plainly wondering if she should tell the whole story. She shook her head knowing that wasn't the best thing at the moment. She apologized and Liza sighed before agreeing to come over with her old clothes. She hung up and stripped out of the bloody dirty clothes and threw them into her closet before slipping on some more comfortable clothes that swallowed her up. She decided she needed to get something to eat and went down to find some food. Her roommate seemed to be out already and she was thankful for that.

She was half way through eating a bowl of Captain crunch before there was a knock on the door. She flinched and for a moment thought about if it was a good idea to open it but shook her fear from her head. She couldn't live in fear everyday now could she.

"Liza again I am sorr…" she looked to see Mark standing there instead of her friend. "Oh, Mark it's you," she blinked letting him in closing the door quickly behind her. Mark looked around the living room before turning to face her.

"Sorry if this is a little weird I just wanted to check in on you," His voice brought heat to her chest and she turned to hide it.

"No, that fine," she answered sneaking a glance at his body. She noticed his shirt was just slightly too tight and she could make out his muscles through the fabric. Mark noticed her staring and cleared his through with a slight chuckle. He couldn't help that he found her cute. "Oh, um I have your ah jacket upstairs," she blurted out running up to get it. She scolded herself the whole way for getting caught staring at someone. She grabbed the coat and started back down stairs as she heard the door once more. She sighed and handed Mark his jacket before answering it. Liza almost plowed her over as she entered already giving her a lecture about leaving the party without telling her and how worried she was. Chloe closed the door just as Liza looked up and saw Mark standing there with an awkward smiling on his lips. She froze eyes going wide and let out a loud shriek before rushing him.

"Oh. My. God. You are Markiplier," she gripped his arm and pulled at him simply gushing over the Youtube star. She quickly spun and glared at Chloe raising an eyebrow. "What is he doing here?" she emphasized the 'here' like he should have been marched straight down to her home the second he arrived. Chloe rolled her eyes before walking over pulling Liza off of Mark who was already trying to get out of the death grip her friend seemed to have.

"He um, he helped me get home last night just a freak encounter and he offered me a ride home so nothing would happen," she explained leaving out some things and glancing at Mark to not correct her. He gave an ever so small nod and looked over to Liza.

"Ya and I had forgotten my jacket I let her borrow because she looked frozen to death," he added holding up said jacket as some sort of proof. Liza looked between the two and smiled.

"Well isn't that amazing didn't I tell you he was amazing," Liza stated fan girling all over again. Chloe sighed and nodded mindlessly at Liza.

"I should really be going," Mark stated backing up towards the door to get away from Liza who pouted at his words.

"But I just go here," she sounded like a child who wasn't getting her way. Mark sighed and agreed to one picture before he bolted from the house nodding to Chloe one last time worry still filled his eyes but she tried to ignore it.


End file.
